The Odd Flakes
by 494.Cookster
Summary: After the Dark and Light Magic war, there is now all different types of wizards. However, there is one girl who uses a different type of magic than all the others. Story better than summary!


**A/N: Hi guys. I am and this is my first story. This story is going to be about my group of friends called The Odd Flakes. Please note: The Odd Flakes is just the group name for the characters that come together as friends. This world is filled with magic and wizards and the group are young wizards. They will try their best to get through any situation they get into. I don't know how many chapters I plan to write, but I do plan to make this as a series. Definitely more than one. I hope you enjoy reading the characters you meet. Here is the first chapter of the series. Enjoy**

* * *

 **The Odd Flakes**

 **Prologue**

Over a billion years ago, there was a war between dark and light magic. Dark magic is filled with unthinkable power that you would never expect. It is filled with powerful forces such as harmful, cruel and immoral abilities that can fill your nightmares. Light magic, on the other hand, is practiced by many people. Teachers are present to help out the young learners so they can master any magic they choose. Both types of magic were not considered different at first. However, things started to change.

There was a dark wizard named Marcus Carnivorous, who thought light magic was pointless and was not as powerful as dark magic itself. The light wizard, Brad Simmons thought all magic was useful in its own way. Marcus and Brad were friends and each were taught a different type of magic. In school, Brad maintained good grades, but on the other hand, Marcus didn't do well as his friend. As time went on, Brad started to achieve much more than Marcus. Marcus started to get jealous and began to practice all different types of dark magic in secret. He wanted to be better than anyone else practicing magic, including his best friend.

As their final year of training rolled around, Brad was known around the world for all of the jobs and power he holds. He is considered one of the five wizard saints; someone who has extremely strong and powerful magic that they have used to help anyone.

Years past and both of the wizards were fully grown and had full capacity of their powers. Brad had such a duty to do, that he didn't notice Marcus becoming more independent. Secretly, Marcus was envious of Brad, due to all of his accomplishments he achieved. The only thing Marcus could achieve was his huge amount of dark magic he possessed. He would gather all the dark wizards in order for the dark wizards to rule. He wanted Light Magic to cease existence.

As time progressed people began to find out the plans Marcus and the other Dark Magic Wizards were coming up with, including Brad. Due to this discovery, the Light Wizards wanted the Dark Wizards to surrender, but no lack in power showed any signs of capitulating. There was no backing down...they were going to fight.

The war lasted three years and both sides seemed to be equal in power. Brad knew that this war would continue for a long time...but maybe it didn't have to come down to that. If he could find Marcus and try to talk things through with him, then maybe he would be willing to end this war between Dark and Light Magic. It was a long shot...but it was something Brad was willing to take.

After several days, Brad located Marcus. He had high hopes that Marcus would end the war, but things did not go as planned. They ended up fighting with their magic. Marcus seemed to be more powerful than Brad thought. They were almost equal in power. Brad knew he had to end this once and for all. He knew of one spell that could end it all. The spell would open up a Black Hole that would suck the enemy into another dimension. The only downfall was that it would be a forbidden spell. It would get rid of Marcus and put an end to this war. Once Brad said the spell, the Black Hole opened. He ran over to Marcus and tackled him into the hole. They both fell in and the hole closed, trapping them both in a different dimension.

Today, they are still stuck in the trapped dimension, but the war did end. Nowadays, people only use Light Magic. However, there are secret groups that use Dark Magic, trying to bring back Marcus.

Even though Lord Simmons is not here anymore, there is a young wizard that doesn't know how powerful her magic can be.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the Prologue to my first story. I apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes. Remember, I am still new to FanFiction. In the first real chapter, you will meet most of the main characters and how they change towards the newcomer. Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
